


El Eco de Aire

by InLo90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLo90/pseuds/InLo90
Summary: Felipe se mueve son ritmo aunque ame a Bach.Elijah no olvida las teclas aunque es su gran deseo.La ambición de Thomas no fue suficiente para lograr su sueño.El talento de Magus parece más una maldición cuando no tienes dinero.Oliver posee el poder de construir y destruir vidas.Ronald simplemente quiere ver nacer una estrella.Todos ellos se conocen en un conservatorio, todos tienen razones diferentes para encontrarse y ninguno cree en el destino.





	1. El encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es el primer trabajo original que público. Fue inspirado en un grupo que me gusta y por eso se ganan las primeras lineas de la historia.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les guste, hace mucho no pongo nada online así que no soy buena en esto de las notas.

_________________________________

 

_We only have one life_  
_If it’s up to fate_  
_I’ll etch a strategy more reliable_  
_It’s not an illusion_  
_Reform it until it’s clearly seen_  
_Don’t care what_  
_Others tell you; Game Over_  
_No matter how many times you fall_  
_You keep getting back up_  
_Endless obstacles; Again & Again_  
_Never give up this game_  
_-Next generation – 2PM-_

Los dedos del violinista se movían con más fuerza, la pasión que desembocaba cada una de sus notas mostraba que no solo su corazón pero también su piel, estaban impregnados de cada cuerda, acorde y sudor. La canción se acabó dejando un espacio de diez segundos antes que el auditorio acaparara los ecos del lugar con aplausos y silbidos. El joven, apretando con orgullo el violín contra su cuerpo dio varias reverencias y con una enorme sonrisa salió del escenario.

  
-Gran presentación- Magus, el mayor de sus amigos y uno de esos cantantes cuya voz te puede dejar sin aliento con solo dos notas en acapella acompañaba el bullicio de los demás. Felipe regresó su atención al escenario y asintió levemente –Perfectas notas y pasión, estoy seguro que Oli encontró el solista que tanto buscaba Manlow- Ambos se miraron sonrientes, no solo por la seguridad en la que Magus era capaz de utilizar ese apodo sin tener que salir corriendo por su vida; también porque ese violinista era el escape a meses de quejas sobre los bajos estándares de clásica para elegir los estudiantes. Las manos del joven se cansaron de aplaudir y tratando de alejar aquel sentimiento de plenitud que siempre tenía después de cada presentación, extendió sus brazos esperando a que la voz del presentador apagara los murmullos de la ya extraña gran audiencia que tenían los novatos de clásica. Un piano negro de cola se alzó tras las cortinas, su pintura relucía ante los reflectores; era como ver el protagonista de las mejores obras alistarse para dar su mejor monologo. Felipe se enderezó en su asiento, por fin un pianista; hacía dos años que Manlow no presentaba uno en el concierto de entrada _“Todos son unos mediocres”_ repetía cada vez que Oliver le reclamaba por no darle la oportunidad a alguno de los novatos. Para su infortunio los murmullos se acrecentaron cuando lo que el creyó era una aparición se sentó frente al instrumento. Felipe no era de amores a primera vista, ni creía en cosas como el destino; por lo que nada de eso fue lo que le quitó el aliento en ese momento, ni tampoco lo hizo pensar en otra cosa que la falta de modales de los demás al no callarse. Era cierto que ese sujeto alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y rasgos juveniles era como tener un modelo de primera clase haciendo una sesión de foto junto al hermoso _Steinwayn and Sons_ que estaba esperando a ser tocado, pero el público se estaba impacientando al notar que después de dos minutos, lo único que había hecho era sentarse con lo que Felipe luego llamaría “Una sutil gracia” haciendo que no solo sus nervios se acrecentaran. Además, hubiera jurado que de no ser porque ese chico cayó como un costal antes de siquiera tocar un do; su vida no habría cambiado hasta el punto de desear no haber ido ese día a los recitales de entrada.

Pero… lo mejor era no adelantarse a los hechos, nada de eso pasó de la nada y las cosas tomaron rumbos inesperados porque ese desmayo haría un impacto no solo en Felipe sino la de otros más, conocidos y por conocer, también presentes ese día.

El sonido seco del cuerpo al caer junto la tosca maldición de Magus quien se paró de su asiento junto a otras cuantas personas para ver qué había pasado, le hizo pensar en esos conciertos donde después de unas tonadas suaves, el compositor cambia las notas a algo más siniestro, haciéndote sentir perdido en el universo. Bueno, Felipe no se sentía necesariamente de ese modo pero era algo próximo, ese chico pálido se había desmayado dejando a todos en un estado de incertidumbre que daba ganas de hacer una buena broma para calmar los ánimos. Incluso intentó hacerlo pero Magus se lo prohibió con una dura mirada antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Al menos el conservatorio tendría de que hablar por una gran cantidad de tiempo y aquel sujeto se convertiría en una estrella, así solo  fuera para comentar sobre como su caída había sido en un Si bemol. Felipe no entendía como su amigo tenía un oído tan agudo para saber algo así e incapaz de encontrar un tema diferente para hablar, mantuvo esa discusión durante su caminata hacía los dormitorios al ver que el concierto de entrada se había cancelado.

  
-¿Y si está enfermo?- Magus tomó un sorbo de una Smirnoff que había comprado después de las presentaciones -¿Y si muere?

  
-Pues tendremos nuestra primera leyenda urbana y Oliver se mudaría hasta la Patagonia para escapar del fantasma del piano o del escenario- Felipe le arrebató la botella y bebió con disgusto aquel cóctel para bebés –Estoy seguro que alguien saldrá con un buen nombre.

  
Magus lo miró de mala gana deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación –Ese idiota huiría con solo saber que jugué Silent Hill en su computadora hace dos días.- Magus se detuvo frete a un edificio morado con una letra C en la entrada -Como sea, espero que ningún fantasma dañe esta inspiradora noche- su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa y Felipe juro que incluso intentó guiñar un ojo. Pero decidió ignorarlo .

-Gracias por acompañarme- El gusto del joven por la música clásica era algo que no muchos de sus compañeros compartieran; Magus era el único que le seguía la corriente, incluso siendo amante declarado del jazz, el soul y algunos cantantes pop, aunque eso último lo negara ante amenazas y juamentos. (Felipe y Oliver habían acordado después de verlo romper una cuerda de guitarra con las manos, no decir lo habían escuchado tararear algunas canciones de Harry Styles cuando creía que estaba solo). Mientras lo veía subir las escaleras, Felipe escuchaba la música salir del edificio; el chico se sentía un poco mal por alejarlo de las famosas fiestas del C para escuchar a los novatos, pero ninguno de su bloque era amante de las notas de viejos compositores y menos sus compañeros de baile, quienes en este momento estaban idolatrando a Yellow Clack. Algo no tan sorprendente cuando el grupo de danza moderna del conservatorio había entrado en las competiciones urbanas este año y el trap era uno de los ritmos obligatorios en la lista.

  
Todavía con su mente algo agobiada con las notas de ese violinista y el desmayo del pianista, el bailarín decidió retirarse a su guarida para disfrutar de alguna tonada. Caminando en la cálida noche de Septiembre, miró el cielo; definitivamente la noche estrellada estaba para escuchar algo complejo como Mozart, al menos eso pensaba porque cuando llegó a su habitación lo recibió una maleta desconocida y un extraño olor a bananas.

-¿Hola?

  
Un sujeto atlético lo recibió haciéndolo mirar de nuevo el numero de habitación. Comprobando por tercera vez que no se había equivocado y su llave era la correcta, Felipe entró en silencio sin dejar de mirar al extraño; er inevitable para él no compararlo con esos modelos que aparecen en las revistas para adolescentes, con el cabello negro, piel bronceada y perfecta, ojos oscuros y una cejas que los resaltaban a la perfección. El extraño alzó la mirada, estaba en la cama de Xifu, su otro compañero. Todavía sin apartar la mirada de aquella extraña presencia pudo notar que el chico tenía en su mano derecha un banano y en la otra un libro de filosofía; este levantó sus inquietantes ojos oscuros e intentó hacerle una pregunta (lastimosamente había olvidado de tragar antes de hacerlo). Cuando terminó de toser, recibió un vaso de agua de Felipe quien trató de hacerlo de la forma más impersonal posible: evitando todo contacto.

  
-¡Hola!- El sujeto sonrió tratando de calmar su tos–Mi nombre es Ronald Taylor tu nuevo _roomie._ El acento no era de la ciudad, así que Ronald no podía estar mintiendo. Felipe alzó las cejas impresionado; al parecer Xifu, el genio percusionista, había logrado firmar el contrato con la filarmónica de Oslo y el modelo había logrado entrar en las listas del bloque B a último minuto. Nada mal para el viejo Xifu, Felipe intentó no sentirse mal por no haber sido informado del cambio o de la increíble oportunidad de su ex-compañero, al menos con un mensaje de voz. Debía reconocer que lo que más iba a extrañar sería su extraña manía de hacer resonar sus baquetas con todo lo que encontraba; incluso en la mañana cuando terminaba golpeando su cabeza para despertarlo. Notando que el nuevo Xifu seguía mirandolo con total curiosidad, trató de dejar sus penas personales a un lado. Luego compraría un despertador.

–Felipe Castellanos, mucho gusto- No sabía desde cuando era tan cortés con los extraños y culpo el hecho de no lograr a comprender cómo un modelo había terminado en el bloque más aburrido de todo el campus.

  
Ronald le tendió la mano –Mucho gusto Felipe- El chico era bastante amigable cuando no tenía la boca llena, eso era algo bueno y cuando lo vio reír no tenía alguna duda que debía ser alguien de actuación. Recordó que el lugar no daba clases de modelaje. Después de una leve presentación clásica, Felipe supo que Ronald era tres años menor que él aunque su seguridad lo hacía parecer más maduro, eso lo hizo sentirse estúpido porque no lo veía como alguien que se alegrara mucho por la salida de alguna película de superhéroes o que apoyara los comentarios sarcásticos por lo que la partida de Xifu le dolió un poco más.

  
-¿Qué estudias?- el joven bailarín se quitó su chaqueta tratando de hacer algo diferente y no tener que pensar en su viejo roomie a quien tal vez un día iría a visitar para hacerle alguna escena sobre su partida inesperada y sin mensaje. Ya más cómodo, se sentó en su cama y revisó su teléfono olvidado desde el concierto; como raro, sus únicas llamadas perdidas era la de la loca de Claire que desde el incidente de la “poción de amor” pasó a ser “la maniática” según Anabel de quien por cierto no tenía algún mensaje. Tenía otros varios de sus compañeros y los grupos de los que no recordaba la razón de sus nombres; todos hablando sobre el extraño pianista. Trato de suprimir una carcajada cuando vio que el único diferente era de Oliver quien le había enviado una imagen de él y Magus sosteniendo unas copas de lo que parecía ser Whiskey (malditos ricachones del C). Detrás el televisor estaba encendido y percibió la imagen de _“La la land”_ en la pantalla. Se aseguró de guardar la foto para momentos posteriores mientras agradecía estar en el edificio de los juiciosos nerds.

  
-Actuación y crítica musical- la voz de Ronald lo asustó, los mensajes lo habían hecho olvidar el drástico cambio en su dormitorio y se preguntó qué tan normal era el no reconocer la existencia de alguien en tan poco tiempo. Felipe notó que el chico había dejado su libro a un lado y más por vergüenza que por mostrar buenos modales este también dejó su teléfono sobre la cama.

  
Era la primera vez que Felipe estaba tan cerca de alguien que quería ser actor, esos siempre se acumulaban en el bloque C y algunos en el A ara tener diversión con los de clásica. Sin mucho tiempo para responder algo inteligente, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza –Pues, creo que escogiste apropiadamente tu carrera. No estas mal para ser actor –Ronald rió y el bailarín se guardó el comentario de que también era la primera vez que veía a alguien estudiar algo más ñoño que Oliver. Más por no explicar quien era y no llevar a momentos incómodos sobre información clasificada. Sin embargo, la elección de carreras le hizo entender su presencia en ese edificio, además de ver que no tenía muchas conexiones dentro del conservatorio. Después de intercambiar más que saludos, reconoció que Ronald no era del ambiente del C pues no lo veía emborrachándose con botellas caras de licor para cantar “ _City of Stars_ ”. Relajándose un poco más, dejó que el aroma a bananas, las charlas esporádicas y la sorpresa de encontrarse con alguien que no despreciara su rutina de escuchar una canción antes de dormir, le hiciera olvidar por ocho horas lo sucedido en el teatro.

\--

-¿Y tú eres?- Magus llegó a la mesa que Felipe y Ronald habían logrado arrebatar a los chelistas, quienes eran bastante reconocidos por su amplio vocabulario a la hora de insultar -¡Por favor Lim, ¿Con esa boca besas a tu perro?- La chelista le respondió con un gesto al cual todos fingieron indignación.

  
-Ronald, Magus Zabat. Magus, Ronald Taylor. Es un novato de actuación y...- Felipe dejo pasar algunos segundos para crear suspenso –crítica musical.

  
-¿Me estas jodiendo?- Magus se sentó tratando de encontrar un rasgo que indicara que su amigo estaba bromeando. La estúpida sonrisa del extraño le dio a entender la increíble veracidad de sus palabras. Siguiendo su apreciación silenciosa e ignorando la información que el bailarín le estaba dando del desconocido le dio un bocado a su sándwich de pollo con mayonesa, nada mejor para pasar la resaca que la grasa y la salsa–No puedo creer que alguien estudie algo más ñoño que Oli.

Un empujón lo hizo salir de su salada reflexión -¡Te lo dije!- Otro joven extraño de rasgos asiáticos y que no parecía tener la mayoría edad se sentó al lado de Magus y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedó mirándolo como si se hubiera encontrado con la mismísima reina comiendo un sandwich. Felipe no sabía si reir o inquietarse ante ese tipo de comportamiento, menos después de que le recordara la forma en la que Claire lo miraba comer cada vez que se encontraban, por lo que se quedó con la cuchara del yogurt a medio camino de su boca.

  
-¿Qué?- Ronald ignorante de la sorpresa de sus compañeros continuó con el desayuno, nada podría impedir que disfrutara la primera comida del día. El silencio a su pregunta lo hizo alzar la mirada de su plato. Todos se miraban como si se hubieran encontrado con algún tipo de bicho raro -¿Quién murió?

  
Su amigo giró su cabeza hacia él y de un salto lo agarró de su nueva camisa -Por fin hizo efecto ver tantos episodios de la dimensión desconocida- Ronald no tuvo tiempo de masticar y responder -¿Por qué estás sentado comiendo una banana con Zabat y Castellanos?- Esa pregunta no había sonado tan bien y el extraño sujeto no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿No estoy delirando, verdad?

  
Es necesario aclarar en este punto que la mente de Ronald era tan sublime como para pasar con una nota perfecta los exámenes de admisión para crítica musical, además de una extraña habilidad para la toma de detalles que le hubiera permitido hacer una remarca graciosa para terminar el extraño ambiente de la mesa. Solo poseía un problema: Funciona después de algunas dosis de comida.

  
Su amigo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que recordó que el tonto frente a él no reaccionaba antes de dos huevos, tres panes y una leche chocolatada. Dándose cuenta de que los otros dos esperaban explicaciones para su llegada tomó las riendas de la situación –Mucho gusto Thomas Lee, un nuevo estudiante de danza- el chico miró avergonzado hacía Felipe quien intentó saludar todavía con la cuchara a medio camino.

-Así que eres del equipo de él- Magus respondió todavía extrañado por la afluencia de extraños irrespetando su dolor de cabeza. No era raro, él y Felipe eran famosos, todos los años los novatos trataban de adularlos con tal de ganar un espacio en el grupo y de vez en cuando obtener algún favor de él si eran muy estúpidos, de Felipe si en verdad tenían agallas o del “inmenso” corazón de Oliver Jones. Hasta entonces solo una persona, Anabel, con su extraño sentido del humor les había demostrado que no todos los novatos eran unos interesados. Con ella adentro, habían decido alejarse de los novatos ese año, sobretodo cuando momentos antes del concierto de entrada uno de ellos le mostró un remix con la voz de Magus y les ofreció venderla por el campus. Esta era la primera vez que algún nuevo se les acercaba en un estado de tanta confianza, por lo que Magus todavía trataba de encontrarle una razón a la presencia del modelo que todavía estaba concentrado en su comida; lo que lo llevaba a incrementar su dolor de cabeza. El solo pensar en tener a otro nerd a su alrededor le daba escalofríos, había pensado que Oliver iba a ser el único espécimen de ese tipo revoloteando a su alrededor con figuras de Star Wars y arrastrándolo a cada convención que encontraba, acompañado siempre por un Felipe que trataba de ocultar su felicidad al ver afiches de Ryan Raynolds en licra. Resumiendo su sándwich , debía aceptar que ver a su amigo tratando de encontrar palabras elocuentes para saludar al sonrojado novato era algo digno de ser grabado; divertido por la incomoda interacción de los dos chicos decidió poner a prueba a los extraños.

  
-También tomaré una electiva en canto- Thomas enrojeció y aclaró su garganta dejándose vencer por la vergüenza mientras miraba el plato de comida de Ronald como si alguno de los alimentos se estuviera burlando de él.

  
– ¡Y de los míos! Que ambicioso. Este chico me agrada- Magus sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda; empeorando el sonrojo del chico pero mejorando su estado ánimo.

  
Felipe quien no era de sonrojarse mucho, se encogió de hombros al notar que su amigo ya había tomado una decisión frente a los dos extraños. Magus sabía que el bailarín no era de hablar mucho frente a desconocidos, pero sabía que después de un tiempo podía llegar a conversar de todo lo que se quisiera -¿Thomas Lee?- Magus lo llamó y este levantó la mirada asustado como si sintiera que había hecho algo malo. El cantante trató de ocultar su risa y Felipe tomó otra cucharada de yogurt en un intento de hacer lo mismo.

  
¿Qué dijiste?- La atención de Ronald parecía regresar al mundo real.

  
Thomas se dirigió a su amigo recordando la razón de su visita e ignorando los intentos de los otros en ocultar sus carcajadas – ¡El pianista de anoche! Si era Elijah, te dije que se me hacía conocido.

  
La información de Thomas fue lo suficientemente buena para que el actor dejara por un momento su comida -¿Si era él? ¿Qué hace en un conservatorio?

  
Felipe que había intentado no reír embutiéndose el resto del yogurt, reconoció ese nombre inmediatamente, tenía en sus pertenencias dos discos de ese pianista; uno de un concierto de Rachmaninoff y otro de Lizt. Como había dicho Ronald, ese chico era un genio con las teclas y no tenía alguna razón para estar en el conservatorio, ya no era un amateur.

  
-¿Estás diciendo que ese pianista fue el que se desmayó anoche?- Magus comió de su sándwich bastante interesado.

-¿También estabas?- La pena de Thomas desapareció al notar que el tema les estaba interesando a todos. Con un gesto de la mano los invitó a acercarse más a él.  
  
-Aleja ese sándwich- Felipe le indicó a su amigo y este lo dejó a un lado.  
  
-Dicen que sufrió un ataque, corren los rumores que está enfermo y que por eso fue aceptado en el conservatorio. Para que descansara de las giras.  
  
Todos se apartaron del círculo, bastante sorprendidos con la información –Pues entonces, tenemos nueva celebridad que ahora es famoso por algo más que su talento- Magus comentó con la boca llena, ganando una mirada de furia de parte de Felipe.

 

\--

Felipe no podía alejar de su cabeza el concierto para piano de Rachmaninoff No 2. Una obra magnifica, llena de contrastes, de vida propia. Cada sonido triste de los violines que se encuentran a la perfección con las notas fuertes de un piano que trata de hallar su propio camino; algo maravilloso que bien tocado podía dejar a cualquiera sin aliento. El bailarín lo sabía, después de escuchar la versión de Elijah había descubierto que podía dejar de respirar por minuto y medio. Todavía con su mente en otro mundo, se detuvo ante la puerta del estudio de danza. Era algo común en él llegar media hora antes al salón de prácticas, le gustaba entrenar sus músculos antes de que apareciera el resto del grupo rogando a su maestro para hacer algo de trap. Su cuerpo se erizaba solo con pensar en que algún día este accediera y le tocara sufrir las penas de un ritmo que solamente funcionaba para bailar, más no para apreciar. Volviendo a su rutina, hizo algunos estiramientos para alejarse de las maravillas del mundo clásico y adentrarse en los ritmos del hip hop, el jazz y algunas tonadas de R&B los ritmos de ese semestre. Sin embargo, Felipe nunca notó que desde esa mañana, su rutina había cambiado y que sus deseos de adentrarse en la música que su cuerpo pedía, se vieron frustrados ante las tonadas perfectas de Debussy. El bailarín dejó sus cosas, interesado por el valiente que había logrado entrar al salón del ogro para tocar algo tan dulce como Claire de Lune. La conversación con Lee regresó a su mente cuando vio tocando con tranquilidad a ese sujeto que se había desmayado hacía unas horas frente a gran parte del conservatorio.


	2. Ambición no es igual a talento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo a uno de los personajes: Thomas Le

Work it  
Make it  
Do it  
Make us

Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger

More than  
Hour  
Our  
Never

Ever  
After  
Work is  
Over

            _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger – Daft Punk_

**_Agenda de Thomas Lee, 15 años, aspirante a artista._ **

_4:30 a.m.: Ir a trotar, (Hacer cardio) (Buscar esa canción de Daft Punk que escuché en la lista)_

_6:30 a.m. – 7:00 a.m.: Baño y desayuno._

_7:30 a.m. – 6:30 p.m: Colegio y clases extra de alguna materia. (Cambiar de materia cada mes)_

_6:45 p.m – 8:30 p.m: Clases de canto con el loco Seo Yool (llevar algo para comer si me demoro más de dos minutos)_

_9:00 p.m. – 10:30 p.m: Clases de actuación en la casa de barrio (No acercarse mucho a Dong Woo, da miedo) (Mejorar dicción) (La profesora Jones me felicitó por los gestos)_

_10:40 p.m -12:00a.m: Hacer trabajos del cole (Anotar cuales)_

Thomas no era una persona que se acogiera a los estándares de los demás al alegrarse con ser parte del promedio. No entendía tampoco como los otros veían el ser ambicioso como algo negativo, eso al contrario, debía ser el impulso para ser mejores o al menos eso había decidido a los 15 años cuando dejó el baseball por un sueño más grande. Amaba ese deporte pero no le daba la misma sensación de plenitud que cuando sin querer, acompañó a su mejor amigo a una sesión de baile dada por un ex ídolo de la industria coreana.

-¿Vas a presentar algún examen?- Un chico alto, de  cabello negro y una sonrisa despreocupada se acercó a él. No cabía duda que venía por las pruebas de actuación, alguien con su porte las pasaría sin necesidad de tener algún talento. Eso lo hizo dudar, no era la primera persona que pasaba por su lado con una apariencia digna de ser mostrada en televisión, algo que él no tenía. Thomas era realista y aunque no se consideraba alguien poco agraciado: No era muy bajo, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos negros rasgados y una bonita sonrisa. Esto producto de ser hijo de una pareja anglo-coreana, para Junho era una tortura ser confundido por un cantante de moda, más sin embargo eso demostraba que no estaba tan mal.

-¿Y entonces?- Aquel chico seguía a su lado, haciendo que se percatara de un sutil aroma frutal que lo rodeaba. Thomas trató de hacer buena cara, no debía comenzar su carrera con una imagen desagradable a sus próximos compañeros por lo que decidió responderle para terminar lo más pronto posible con la forzada reunión.

-Actuación y canto- este le mostró la mejor sonrisa fingida que había practicado para esos momentos donde solo quería ver desaparecer a la persona que lo molestaba. Se alegró un poco de su talento al verla respondida por una más real, tal vez sus dotes no eran tan malas. Sin embargo, incapaz de hacer las cosas realistas decidió dejar ahí la conversación hasta que el nombre de _“Ronald Taylor”_ fue llamado y este se despidió con la misma sensata sonrisa de antes de entrar a la sala de casting.

Nunca en su vida Thomas se había sentido tan perdido, una cosa era presentarse frente a los vecinos o amigos con obras cuyos fondos eran dados por las ventas de ddeokbokki en época de navidad. Otra, demasiado diferente y aterradora, era estar a diez pasos de un jurado que no mostraba reacción alguna ante las pruebas que daba. Desde que había entrado y sin señas del otro chico, lo habían mandado a decir un dialogo con una escasa descripción del personaje (a lo cual agradeció el tiempo dedicado a la dicción), luego tuvo que improvisar una escena de comedia (era pésimo para hacer reír pero sabía manejar muy bien los gestos) y por último hacer algo que mostrara su personalidad _¿Cómo demonios se hacía eso? ¿Qué carajos era mostrar su personalidad? ¿Qué era la personalidad?_ Pasados cinco minutos notó que no había hecho nada, diez pares de ojos pegados a él viéndolo entrar en pánico y su cabeza parecía estar un estado de olvido total.

-Aquí dice que prácticas baile- uno de los jueces tenía un par de papeles en sus manos -¿Bailas?

Thomas miro a su alrededor como si esa pregunta fuera para algún ente escondido en esa pequeña sala, cuando se dio cuenta que era para él aclaró su garganta y sintió su rostro arder –Si…si…¡Si señor! ¡Yo bailo!-El ardor se acrecentó ante la elocuente respuesta dada.

Todos los jueces se acomodaron en su silla esperando algo, Thomas volvió a saltar dándose cuenta que querían verlo bailar. Maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en preparar alguna rutina, sacudió sus manos. _Harder, better, faster stronger_ , la melodía resonó en su cabeza y empezó a moverse. Se sentía ridículo haciendo figuras, piruetas y giros sin música alguna, pero era eso o nada.

 Al terminar, los jueces asintieron -¿Thomas Lee?- una señora de cabello largo recogido en una coleta  lo miro de frente -¿Por qué no te inscribiste en danza?

El corazón de Thomas cayó al piso, eso no era parte de su futuro, no quería ser bailarín, pero mintió, mejor eso que nada –No lo había pensado- intentó presentar esa misma sonrisa falsa de antes pero no logró su cometido.

-Muchas gracias por venir, la carta llegará a principios de Agosto con nuestra respuesta.

Todavía con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas el chico se despidió con varias reverencias y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Dos horas después y rodeado de diferentes personas que pasaban desde vomitar or los nervios a tratar de parecer tranquilas pese a la pérdida de color en sus rostros, se encontró frente a frente con una sensación de calma que solo el escenario lograba darle. Sí, no podía negar que muchos de los que se presentaban fueran jodidamente buenos y que tenía que reconocerles el talento. Incluso sintió pena por el chico que le tocara después de Johanna Martínez con su rendición majestuosa de _“Hello_ ”. Una canción muy trillada para un casting pero como tenía de voz la maldita. Cuando su nombre fue anunciado, Thomas sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía darse el lujo de fracasar dos veces. Afortunadamente, esa parte de su plan si salió tan bien como lo esperaba; incluso logró hacer lagrimear a varios de los jurados con su presentación de “ _Letter of a Private”_ de _Kim Kwang Seok_. Con eso, su cometido para las audiciones se había completado por lo tanto llamó a sus padres avisándoles que en unos días regresaría a Corea.

 

La carta de aceptación llegó la primera de Enero, con un sabor agridulce lo invitaban a los talleres de preparación para canto y baile. Su teléfono vibro, sabía quién era.

-Actuación y crítica musical ¿Tu?

-Canto y baile- Thomas suspiró alejando un poco el teléfono para que no se escuchara en el otro lado. No entendía que le había pasado esa noche para ir detrás de Ronald como un imbécil. Después de verlo llorar ante su presentación de Seok, cuya letra sabía que nadie de ese lugar había entendido, sintió compasión por el chico y accedió a tener una conversación donde terminó explicándole las formas de comunicación que existían en Corea _“No todo es Facebook”_ recordó decirle mientras trataba de entender como alguien con su aspecto era capaz de estudiar algo como crítica musical.

Algo molesto porque estaba aburrido y la única persona libre sin exámenes de entrada en la universidad era el desocupado de Ronald quien de hecho debería estar durmiendo era lo único para pasar el rato.

-Eres un anciano en cuerpo de modelo. Esa carrera no sirve para nada- Thomas encendió la televisión y se quedó en un canal donde estaban pasando un drama que por la ropa debía ser más viejo que su madre.

-Uno sin talento musical pero que lo aprecia.

-Eso no lo hace sonar menos útil.

Ronald rio en el otro lado y Thomas logró escuchar como trataba de ahogar sus carcajadas -Diles eso a los que dan los premios Grammy.

-Te aseguro que la tortuga de ellos tienen mejor opinión de la música actual.

-¿Tortugas?

-Le gente rica debe tener tortugas. Ronald, ya hablamos de esto- Era justo aceptar que era extraño tener a alguien capaz de seguirle la corriente en sus comentarios más raros, algo que había obtenido de tantas horas de teatro era que a veces no podía filtrar sus comentarios.

–Me alegra que nos veremos de nuevo ¿Podremos elegir nuestros compañeros de cuarto?

-Espero que no, necesito convivir con gente de mi edad.

-¡Hyung!- Thomasrio al escuchar esa palabra con el fuerte acento inglés, se la había enseñado hace poco.

-¡Hyuuuung!

-¡Bueno ya basta! Me da miedo que logres decir esa palabra con el acento de las adolescentes de acá.

 

*          *          *

 

El campus era su sueño hecho realidad, cuantas veces no había terminado con su jornada habitual solo por el deseo de conocerlo y todo fue porque el destino lo llevo a ver un documental sobre “El santuario de las artes”. Todo su esfuerzo desde las mañanas pensando en mejorar, en hacer las cosas _Harder, Better,Faster, Stronger_ para ser recibido como un igual ante la élite artística mundial. El edificio central se alzaba ante él como una bóveda donde su sudor por fin tendría otro sentido: No más charlas pidiendo que recapacitara, no más desvelos para cumplir con materias aburridas, libertad y… -Hyuuung- casi la felicidad completa. Aquella palabra con toque inglés le recordó que no estaba rodeado de desconocidos.

-Que bien, si no querías hacerte notar. Ahora serás el loco del coreano, un koreaboo- en vacaciones Thomas le había cogido algo de cariño al escocés, cuando entendía su acento y podían tener discusiones decentes.

Ronald rio, sus dientes brillantes solo mejoraba los rasgos perfectos del maldito -Esta bien, te lo diré en privado- Thomas sintió sus mejillas arder cuando este intentó guiñar un ojo sin mucho éxito. Durante el fin de su estancia en Corea el chico había reflexionado sobre su falla al entrar al programa de actuación, no podía evitar sentir celos e incluso ira hacia Ronald; no conocía su talento pero si entendía que su aspecto de dios nórdico le había otorgado bastantes puntos. Al no querer pasar por amargado y tener algo de compañía los primeros días, decidió que iba a tragarse su orgullo. Mejor un escocés chiflado a una estancia solitaria en aquel lugar tan grande.

-Hay una presentación de los puestos honorarios del programa de clásica- Ronald le pasó un desprendible con las actividades de entrada, el auditorio estaba cerca del campo donde iba a ser la bienvenida. Ver a los genios musicales no le apetecía mucho, esos chicos no conocían muy bien el trabajo de llegar hasta ese punto desde cero, sin embargo el resto de las presentaciones sonaban igual de interminables -¿Vamos?- Ronald hizo un rostro parecido a un cachorro hambriento –Quiero ver a este pianista.

Thomas observó la foto de un chico bastante guapo -¿Es tailandés?

-En realidad es australiano pero tiene raíces chinas y tailandesas- era obvio que el nerd de critica debía saber eso sobre el pianista, eso no significaba que no le causara algo de miedo. Sin encontrar alguna razón validad para declinar la invitación, aceptó la propuesta de Ronald. Algo bueno debía salir de ver aquellos chicos imposibles de alcanzar porque desde pequeños su vida había girado hacia la música y las artes.

Al acabar la reunión de bienvenida con el mismo discurso trillado de siempre, los novatos se dispersaron para ver las diferentes presentaciones del día. Thomas hubiera querido ver algo de danza o canto, pero estas habían sido en la mañana. Ambos recibieron los paquetes de bienvenida y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio principal donde ya varios estudiantes estaban acomodados para escuchar las presentaciones.

-¿Ese no es el par dorado?- Thomas se asombró al ver entre la multitud a Magus Zabat y Felipe Castellanos; ambos reconocidos por llevar notas perfectas desde su ingreso. Ronald asintió levemente con la cabeza -¿Castellanos?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Me suena conocido.

Un violinista terminó de tocar y los dos chicos aplaudieron, Thomas no le había puesto mucha atención, estaba todavía entusiasmado por aquel par que si parecían interesados en la muestra. Fue entonces que el presentador salió anunciando al siguiente estudiante; por cuestiones de privacidad solo se anunciaba la tonada –Air- Ronald murmuró –es una melodía interesante. Thomas todavía no podía creer que el chico a su lado hubiera obtenido la mejor puntuación en el ingreso a critica musical –Es increíble que otras diez personas tengan los mismos gustos que tú.

-Lo sé- Ronald sonrió –Somos poca la gente interesante en este lugar.

Thomas puso en blanco los ojos y se fijó en la figura que había aparecido junto al piano-¿Ese no es ese tu pianista famoso?- un fuerte golpe hizo que la audiencia dejara escapar un grito de sorpresa –Auch- murmuró Ronald haciendo un gesto de dolor al ver que el chico había caído sin haber tocado al menos una nota. La conmoción no permitió continuar con las presentaciones y el ambiente estaba muy caótico, decidido a no tener esa experiencia en el primer día empujó a Ronald a la salida quien si parecía algo preocupado por el músico desmayado –No podemos hacer nada y ser uno de esos que se quedan viendo es muy raro- Ronald se dio por vencido, así que  ambos decidieron volver temprano a las habitaciones.

-Yo estoy en el bloque B, está siguiendo este camino. Ya sabes cualquier loco que te toque…fue un gusto conocerte- Ronald le guiñó un ojo mientras Thomas se detenía frente a un imponente edificio morado. Ya sin Ronald, miró su cartilla de entrada; ahí estaba su horario, los profesores que le correspondía en el ciclo, los temas a ver y el número de cuarto junto a una tarjeta que decía “304 C”. Maravillado por la tecnología busco la habitación esquivando ya algunos estudiantes ebrios, cantando lo que parecía ser _“Hit the road Jack”_ de una forma extremadamente desafinada. Al final encontró su habitación, toco un par de veces para no asustar a su compañero, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta; estaba solo, eso significaba que le había tocado con un novato. Dejó sus cosas, vio su maleta ya dentro y la puso sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la pared, aprovechando que era el primero y tenía el poder de elegir. Cuando todo estuvo listo recibió un mensaje de Ronald _“Me acabo de dar cuenta por qué ese hombre se me hacía conocido”_ unos golpes lo hicieron dejar el celular, frente a él estaba un personaje alto, de tez un poco bronceada, pómulos marcados y una camiseta con un Darth Vader musculoso que decía “Luke I am your spotter”.

-Buenas noches, ¿Lee Thomas?- el chico asintió tratando de despegar la mirada de la extraña camiseta- Soy Oliver Jones, el jefe de habitaciones de este bloque.

-Buenas noches hyung- Thomas aclaró su garganta –Buenas noches- se le olvidaba que en este país no existían tales formalidades.

-Tu compañero de habitación ya fue seleccionado pero no puede venir el día de hoy- El sujeto de nombre Oliver continuo como si nada -así que tienes una noche de libertad- el chico tachó algo en una libreta –Ah, por favor no te emociones, ya bastante tengo con esos desafinados del 307.

-¡Te amamos hyuuuung!- los cantantes de antes gritaron desde algún lugar del pasillo haciendo que el chico mirara con desaprobación a Thomas que estaba seguro de querer ser asesinado por Chewbacca en ese momento –Bueno, ¿algo que necesites?

Thomas miro a su alrededor tratando de no dejar de ver su rostro –No creo.

-Entonces descansa, no será fácil mantener dos énfasis. Lo digo por experiencia.- Thomas asintió -¡Oigan!- el grito de Jones los hizo saltar –Si van a tomar deben invitar al jefe de habitaciones. Magus no me deja desde que al parecer hice una mala coreografía de Cheer Up.

El joven se dio cuenta que la charla ya no era con él, cerró la puerta en cuanto Oliver se fue y se sentó en la cama. Conocía ese apellido, había leído sobre él en la página del conservatorio; se encontraba en el mismo bloque que el genio e hijo de una de las familias más reconocidas de la música, dueños de Jone’s Records. Thomas tomo aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, estaba en el mejor edificio del campus cuyo jefe de habitaciones era un maldito ricachón amante del kpop.

Oliver miro con aprehensión y felicidad su horario, el loco del kpop tenía razón e iba a ser un milagro si sobrevivía a ese horario. Ni siquiera una buena sesión de Daft Punk para recobrar energía podía salvarlo, pero estaba allí, era uno de ellos. La hoja que sostenía entre sus manos era una prueba de ello y nada iba a detenerlo, ya había fracasado en uno de sus sueños por lo que no podía permitir que lo que siguiera acabara de igual forma. Incapaz de resistir su felicidad, decidió contarle de su fatal e increíble destino a Ronald.

10:35 p.m.: “Desaparecieron los sábados, de hecho creo que desapareció mi vida”

_1:00 a.m :  “Mi horario ni siquiera tiene espacios en blancos.”_

_1:01 a.m: “Por cierto, mañana nos vemos en los comedores a las 7. No lo vas a creer.”_

Thomas dejó el celular, no necesitaba de tiempo libre, ahora si podía dedicarse a lo que en verdad le importaba y no iba a permitir que nada le impidiera llegar a la cima, ni siquiera su estúpida curiosidad por saber qué  era lo que tanto había sorprendido a Ronald.

 

_**Conservatorio de bellas artes.** _

_**Horario de Thomas Lee.** _

**_Enf. Danza y canto._   
**

 

| 

Lunes

| 

Martes

| 

Miércoles

| 

Jueves

| 

Viernes

| 

Sábado

| 

Domingo  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
7-8

| 

 

| 

Entrenamiento Auditivo I

| 

Historia de la música I

| 

Entrenamiento Auditivo I

| 

 

| 

 Historia de la Danza I

| 

   
  
8-9

| 

Armonía I

| 

 

| 

Historia de la música I

| 

 

| 

Ballet I

| 

 Historia de la Danza I

| 

   
  
9-10

| 

Armonía I

| 

Instrumento 1 - 15

| 

 

| 

Instrumento 1 - 15

| 

Ballet I

| 

 

| 

   
  
10-11

| 

Anatomía, Biomecánica y Patología aplicadas a la Danza

| 

Instrumento 1 - 15

| 

Anatomía, Biomecánica y Patología aplicadas a la Danza

| 

Instrumento 1 - 15

| 

 

| 

Armonía I

| 

   
  
11-12

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Armonía I

| 

   
  
12-13

| 

Almuerzo

| 

Almuerzo

| 

Almuerzo

| 

Almuerzo

| 

Almuerzo

| 

Almuerzo

| 

   
  
13-14

| 

  
Apreciación Musical

 

| 

  
Apreciación Musical

 

| 

 

| 

  
Apreciación Musical

 

| 

Armonía I

| 

PRÁCTICA ESCÉNICA EN LA DANZA I

| 

   
  
14-15

| 

Instrumento 1 - 15

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Armonía I

| 

PRÁCTICA ESCÉNICA EN LA DANZA I

| 

   
  
15-16

| 

Instrumento 1 - 15

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
16-17

| 

Danza Contemporánea

| 

Coro 1

| 

Danza Contemporánea

| 

Coro 1

| 

Coro 1

| 

Danza Contemporánea

| 

   
  
17-18

| 

Danza Contemporánea

| 

Coro 1

| 

Danza Contemporánea

| 

Coro 1

| 

Coro 1

| 

Danza Contemporánea

| 

   
  
18-19

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

   
  
19-20

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

Practica libre

| 

   
  
 


	3. Buscando talento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente personaje: Ronald Taylor

_ Estoy pretendiendo ser feliz _

_ Mucho más feliz que antes _

_ Tengo miedo de las miradas de las otras personas _

_ Tengo miedo  _

_ De lo que dicen de mi… _

_ Me odio por hacer eso _

_                                Suzy- Pretend _

 

Ronald Taylor era uno más de muchos, sus capacidades artísticas no salían del promedio, él sabía que no era cuestión de ser mediocre; simplemente no tenía esa chispa que otros sí. Como esa linda chica de cabello negro quien lloraba de felicidad al ser escogida por Julliard para comedia musical. Ronald sentía algo de celos, ese también era su sueño pero esa era una jaula demasiado grande para él. Ronald sonrió y abrazó a Juliette con gracia, quien se sonrojó ante el contacto y todavía con algunas lágrimas en su rostro lo invitó a celebrar con los demás.

-No puedo, mañana son mis pruebas- Le contestó con un sonrisa un poco apagada, a lo que Juliette asintió un poco menos animada, más sin embargo se despidió ante el llamado de los demás deseandole suerte y eso era lo que Ronald menos necesitaba. Desde pequeño su madre y su familia alardeaban de tener “ la buena estrella”. Siempre logrando obtener lugar en los institutos menos esperados porque alguien que si quería estar allí no pudo presentarse, ganando concursos solo por presentarse, y en su caso, lograr una audición en el conservatorio más importante del mundo. Esto le causo algo de sinsabor, porque si, era su sueño. Pero era algo que otros se merecían, personas con las que creció cuyas vidas giraban solo para el arte y las oportunidades únicas como esta. Ronald a diferencia de muchos de sus amigos no había tenido que esforzarse o tener un pasado desgarrador para hacer lo que más amaba: Su madre lo había apoyado desde los once años donde después de una miserable actuación del Mago de Oz informó sus deseos de seguir con esa carrera, Incluso ahora, ella le había ayudado con los tiquetes para Londres y un poco más de viático que Ronald recibió con una dulce sonrisa, sin  decirle que ya había ahorrado un poco para ello. El chico guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras caminaba por una muy animada parte de la ciudad, le gustaba sentirse rodeado del ruido, la música y el ambiente de los viernes nocturnos. Un grupo de jóvenes riendo en uno de los bares le hizo pensar en lo que estaría haciendo los chicos de teatro; tal vez gritando con más fuerza, cantando canciones de Chicago, Wicked o Anastasia (nueva en la lista), todos felicitando a Juliette por su gran esfuerzo e increíble talento, Ronald podría estar allí con ellos pero nunca había sido su lugar, él no conocía el privilegio de ser bueno en algo, solo tenía mucha suerte.

 

***

Al principio no lo había notado, todos esos papeles de príncipe estúpido, galán de pocas líneas o el papel de reparto cuyo único propósito era lucir bien en el escenario. Ronald amaba las tablas, desde su primer encuentro con aquel mundo imaginario bajo el aplauso de su madre, decidió que ese era su mundo. A los once años se ve tal meta como algo pequeño, un mundo sencillo y fácil de alcanzar, a los diecisiete ya es hora de darse cuenta de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser. Después de fallar en las audiciones como Jafar en la propuesta de aladdin dos años atrás para la presentación final de la escuela de teatro. Se dio cuenta que algo estaba fallando, sobretodo cuando su mejor papel fue el del príncipe 2 mordido por un tigre. Ronald aceptó su corto guión con una sonrisa, aceptando que su lugar en en el grupo no era por  su capacidad de recitar líneas o reconocer el estilo de música que debṕia adaptarse a cada musical, su destino era tener papeles mediocres gracias a sus ojos negros, su altura, un cuerpo logrado por el ejercicio y clases de baile exhaustivas , además de lo que muchos esperaban: “su gran sonrisa”. A nadie le importaba sus ansias por recrear el papel de un villano cuya visión de maldad era dada por el pésimo gobierno de un Sultán, él no era el actor para eso, su talento no daba para tanto. Ronald se detuvo cerca de un bar y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, encendió uno con disgusto recostandose en la fría pared del edificio. Tal vez en Londres podría comprar algo de tabaco o algo mejor para no tener que aguantar el horrible sabor del cigarro en esos momentos, Ronald había decidido ahogar esa sensación de celos con un poco de nicotina antes de ensañarse con el mundo por tener poco talento y aún así aprovecharse de su suerte. A veces se despreciaba por forzar lo poco que lograba al no contentarse con ser el chico lindo de la escuela, tener un grupo de amigos para hablar de cómo era un bastardo en sus relaciones y tal vez estar en el camino de un sueño que no le mostrara cada día lo inútil que era. Cuando el cigarrillo se acabó la horrible sensación de inferioridad seguía ahí, pero detestaba aún más su alter ego feliz y eso era suficiente.

 

Ya en su casa, con algo de comida en el micro para calentar cortesía de su madre, Ronald abrió uno de los libros que había pedido de la biblioteca. Incapaz de ser un genio, trataba de comprenderlos de todas las formas posibles, decidió alejarse un poco de la música clásica para adentrarse a Ray Charles y la forma en que su voz era capaz de electrizar hasta una piedra. Conectó su viejo lector de mp3 y puso una memoria allí con las canciones que había logrado descargar donde un amigo. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a relajarse para hacerle frente a las ciento de Juliettes que se encontraría en las audiciones de actuación. “¿Crítica musical?” Su madre había reído ante el formulario que habían llenado juntos meses atrás. Ronald adoraba ver el rostro de su madre cuando la sonrisa le hacía más prominentes las arrugas de las que tanto se quejaba; como sus ojos verdes se llenaban de luz y su cabello castaño con algunos rastros de canas se soltaba un poco de la apretada trenza que siempre llevaba al trabajo  -“No se por que no me sorprende”- Ronald encogió los hombros mientras recibía un beso en la frente.

 

Para Ronald tener talento era ser capaz de lograr notas que hicieran olvidar el lugar donde las escuchabas, cantantes capaces de conectar miles de historias con una canción. compositores capaces de reflejar lo goces y tristezas con melodías muy simples o demasiado complejas, actores que se perdían en sus líneas haciéndote entrar en un juego de mentiras con toques de verdad. Su visión del talento se confirmó en Londres a las siete de la mañana, rodeado de Mozarts, Lin-Manuel Mirandas, Cindy Laupers y uno que otro Ed Sheeran; también se sorprendió en notar que muchos de esos talentos no tenían comparación y algún día serían referentes. Ronald sonrió, al menos podía decir que en algún momento estuvo rodeado de famosos en sus primeros pasos, llenos de nervios y expectativa ante los primeros jueces que le darían el sí definitivo a una nueva vida. Todavía abrumado por la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, ese momento de cambio lo trajo su deseo de acercarse a una de las pocas personas relajadas en el lugar: un chico bastante relajado que parecía esperar su turno recostado en un muro.

-¿Vas a presentar algún examen?- Pese a no considerarse alguien tan obvio, Ronald se maldijo por comenzar una conversación con una pregunta tan estúpida. Aquel chico lo miró fijamente, era un poco más bajo que Ronald, sus ojos oscuros rasgados no mostraban alguna molestia por la pregunta y su rostro perfecto se arrugó un poco como si intentara visualizar con qué emoción debía reaccionar. Sus facciones eran muy diferentes a la de los otros galanes que los rodeaban, todos con el estilo macho Hollywoodense que al parecer rechazaba los avances sociales. Después de lo que pareció ser más de un minuto de silencio, Ronald aceptó que aquel chico no deseaba tenerlo cerca, dejándolo con más preguntas sobre la razón de parecer tan confiado pero no quería rendirse, no cuando fue él quien se acercó  -¿Y entonces?- El chico sonrió ante el claro deseo de Ronald de tener una conversación, haciendo que este se sintiera mucho más tranquilo y ganara algo de valentía ante la frialdad del extraño. Desde ahora Ronald podía decir que conocía a alguien con una sonrisa más increíble que la suya; aquel gesto podría ganar más que papeles secundarios, Incluso notó como una chica cerca a ellos se había quedado observando al par por unos segundos. 

 

-Actuación y canto- en contraste a su delicado aspecto, la voz del joven era grave y profunda, además de mostrar un sutil acento de otro continente. Debía cantar bien, pero eso en el negocio de la música no era suficiente. El extraño volvió a sonreír y la chica stalker dejó caer su libreta haciendo reír a Ronald quien se cayó ante la mirada de loco del extraño. 

 

“Ronald  Taylor” Una mujer canosa y con aire severo lo llamó desde la puerta -Nos vemos luego- Ronald le sonrió antes de enfrentarse a los jueces.

 

* * *

Sin muchas sorpresas,la prueba pasó dejando una impresión de descontento en el chico. Ronald solo recordó de no dejar de sonreír y no hacer algún gesto de burla ante el “Muchas gracias,la carta llegara la primera semana de Agosto”. Como siempre no recibió alguna palabra extra o alguna pregunta de interés, solo un gesto de agrado cuando entró a la sala. Aburrido porque había puesto muchas más expectativas en el buen sentido de los jueces y no poder escuchar la verdad de su parte por la obvia falta de talento en su ser. Decidió encaminarse para la prueba de crítica musical. Esta si resultó ser lo que había esperado, cada pregunta era desafiante y no solo buscaba puntuar el conocimiento de la persona sobre géneros, movimientos, tonos, mezclas, historia e importancia. Algunos ítem tenían como base aprender de la persona que estaba siendo examinada, los gustos, sus pasiones, sus inclinaciones musicales (Jazz, soul y rock si la memorias de Ronald no mentían). Todo era tan fascinante, incluso los temas de la parte de escucha que eran joyas de culto para cualquier melómano; todo fue tan fascinante que él más otras doce personas salieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pese a la mirada furtiva del examinador: Un hombre ya de años con un suéter amarillo quemado y unos pantalones caquis; como para no romper la imagen de ñoños que ya tenían sobre ellos en el instituto. Simplemente al salir, un grupo de lo que parecían ser los inscritos a danza los saludaron con una L en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no crecen y se actualizan un poco imbéciles?- Una chica que salía del examen les respondió con un gesto de la mano. Tenía el cabello negro, la tez morena y unas enormes gafas hipsters “All mouth nd no trousers””. Ronald trató de no reír a carcajadas, la chica le guiñó un ojo y se fue en dirección opuesta. Cuando miró su reloj, todavía tenía dos horas antes de que su tío lo fuera a buscar;  según su madre _“Algún no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Londres por su cuenta”_. Cansado, buscó un lugar para pasar el tiempo, camino por unos salones hasta encontrarse frente a un auditorio donde se escuchaban algunas voces. 

-¿Vienes para las pruebas de canto?- Una señora con un fuerte aroma a perfume y bastante brillo labial se acercó a él.

-No señora.

La mujer sacudió sus bucles pelirrojos -Menos mal, ya van tres que vienen tarde. ¿quieres ver las audiciones?- El acento snob de la mujer lo había hecho perder de la conversación, sin embargo se vio empujado hacia la puerta trasera donde mareado por el perfume logró seguir las instrucciones para poder entrar sin molestar -Cuando escuches los aplausos entra, no te preocupes, el señor Manlow las quiso hacer abiertas.

Ronald entró tratando de recuperar su razón y con la duda de si alguien podría doparse con solo perfume ya que su cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas. Al terminar los aplausos, logró enontrar un lugar en la parte de atrás, el teatro no estaba totalmente lleno, la escuela popular era la de baile, pero la prueba de canto presentaba bastante acogida. Notó un grupo de tres un poco más adelante que se tenían de las manos y se sobresaltaron cuando Johanna Márquez fue llamada al escenario. La escena principal era inmensa, con un piano de acompañante y las luces encima cuyo único reflector encendido era el que daba a la mitad. Su piso oscuro no dejaba ver las imperfecciones creadas por las presentaciones pasadas, pero se notaba que tenía historia; el auditorio olía a experiencias vividas Ronald se preguntó sobre las lagrimas que se habrían derramado en ese lugar, cuantos sueños vistos como realidad habían hecho sobrecoger al público presente y aunque estaban en un centro de teatro para niños, cortesía de la escuela, no  hacía esas presentaciones menos especiales. El grupo de tres aplaudió cuando una chica menuda salió, su presencia era pequeña comparada con el montón de ojos que la estaban observando, su grupo de apoyo quedo en silencio y ella sonrió hacia ellos. Todo cambió al escuchar su voz, era estupenda, tenía una voz fina, su entonación era casi perfecta y su interpretación de “Hello” podía haber puesto a llorar hasta a la misma Adéle. Ronald se relajó y decidió disfrutar de aquellos talentos a los que pocos eran capaces de dar luz. 

-Lee Thomas- La mente de Chansung dejó de soñar cuando después de 2 mediocres cantantes y otro mucho mejor, aquel desconocido de la pared apareció frente a él; irradiando mucha más confianza, con una sutil sonrisa adornando sus labios y una mirada de arrogancia que hacía ver a los otros como simples amateurs. Su canción fue en un idioma desconocido, estaba seguro que nadie había entendido el mensaje pero al chico no parecía importarle, se notaba que había sido a propósito. No era una canción triste, Ronald lo sabía porque el chico jamás demostró que fuera así, tampoco su hermosa y potente voz, pero si hablaba de algo importante, desconocido para muchos, más capaz de hacer que aquel joven presuntuoso decidiera interpretarla con respeto. Ronald nunca pensó en encontrarse con alguien cuyo talento fuera tan seco, se notaba que su técnica no era la mejor pero podía ser pulida, incluso aquel chico confiado de sus capacidades no era consciente de lo que tenía. Intentó ocultar su sonrisa con una mano, había olvidado la existencia de aquel chico y su extraño deseo de conversar con él; incluso, le pareció algo irónico el hecho de hacerle caso a su madre y esperar a su tío o escuchar a la señora que lo invitó a entrar. Porque si no hubiera sido por ese momento, no habría deseado entrar en ese conservatorio, no para aprender pero porque ahora quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo nacía una estrella; lleno de emoción fue incapaz de contener algunas lágrimas.

 

-Oye- el cantante lo alcanzó tan pronto lo vio. Ronald había decidido esperar en la entrada del auditorio para lograr acercarse a él, por lo que fue una sorpresa el verlo correr hacia donde estaba. Esto no era algo molesto, de hecho, en el trayecto a la salida empezó a pensar formas de volverse su amigo, no pudo evitar un poco de descontento cuando toda su estrategia de acercamiento se derrumbó con un simple saludo -Eh…- Ronald vio como la confianza de Lee Thomas se perdía un poco cuando vio como se sonrojaba al notar la forma tan efusiva en que lo había saludado. Ronald trató de no hacer algún comentario sobre como el tratar de esconderlo solo lo hacía más obvio -te vi llorar- Ronald lo miró confuso e intento no comportarse como un idiota y guardar algo del poco orgullo que le quedaba, era obvio que el joven había interpretado el gesto de una forma totalmente diferente, pero decirle que era porque su presentación le había dado un objetivo claro para seguir con su circo de talento y suerte no era una opción.

-Fue una buena presentación ¿Que canción era?- Ronald intento responderle con su mejor sonrisa y esperó a que no se viera tan falsa. En una forma de ocultar lo incómodo del encuentro, sacó su celular y empezó a navegar por las pocas aplicaciones que tenía. la mayoría de música.  

-Es una canción coreana algo vieja, es sobre los soldados que prestan servicio- Ronald asintió sin despegar los ojos del celular, tenía que parecer cool y desinteresado. Iba a buscarla luego en un café internet -¿Cómo te fue?

Ronald levantó la mirada sorprendido por la pregunta -Bien, el examen fue bastante complejo pero fue interesante poner las opiniones sobre el nacimiento del funk y la cultura hiphop actual- el otro chico abrió sutilmente la boca mientras fruncía el ceño, luego se echó a reír.Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, al recordar su primer encuentro, Ronald se dió cuenta que estaba preguntando sobre la prueba de actuación.

- 완전 범생이!- el chico murmuró en coreano. Ronald intentó ignorar el hecho de que sentía que esas palabras no eran tan gentiles. Tal vez no era tan necesario hacerse amigo de él para verlo crecer,  aún podían tener una que otra conversación sobre sus avances en las clases de actuación. Guardó su celular, listo para ir a esperar a su tío en la entrada principal, si es que este se acordaba de su existencia. Si no, tenía todas las excusas para hacer un tour por Londres, aunque era de noche y no le llamaba la atención estar solo en una ciudad desconocida a esas horas. Ronald no tenía un buen sentido de aventura. 

-Me tengo que ir- El cantante lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, Ronald viendo que lo mejor era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible se despidió con la mano. Ya en la salida, cerró los ojos tratando de no sentirse tan estúpido e infantil, no podía creer que le daba miedo acercarse a Lee Thomas. Una mano lo empujo antes de que este saliera del edificio y se quedo en silencio viendo como el cantante lo miraba extrañado -¿Tienes Line?

-¿Qué?

-Es como un whatssapp, es para hablar. Yo vivo en Corea y es lo que más utilizo- Ronald negó con la cabeza todavía sorprendido porque el chico más altanero que había conocido ahora preguntaba sobre aplicaciones de mensajes -Si no tienes nada que hacer vamos un lugar con Wifi y te explico cómo se usa.


End file.
